youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
DW's Night Begins To Shine Obsession
DW's Night Begins To Shine Obsession is the first YouTube Poop uploaded by MilkTheCouch Too. It is a YouTube Poop of the Arthur episode "Play It Again, DW.", and was uploaded on August 3, 2017. Plot The video begins with Arthur waking up and hearing B.E.R's The Night Begins to Shine from DW's room. Arthur then tells the audience that DW's already played the song 532 times that week. At breakfast, DW blares the song from her boombox and is told to shut it off. She tells Arthur that if he listens to it more, he will learn to like it. That afternoon, Arthur is playing basketball and thinks he won't be interrupted by DW playing The Night Begins To Shine since she's playing with her friends, the Tibble Twins. He's proven wrong when the song is played from the boombox and the Tibbles argue about who can sing the song louder. A few days later, DW tells Arthur that the whole family is going to see Teen Titans Go! Live! and Arthur does not want to go, so he disguises himself as Shrek. Unfortunately, Buster sees him and reveals that ever since DW started playing her Night Begins to Shine CD, he's become a huge fan of Teen Titans Go!. Arthur screams upon finding this out. After the show, DW is dancing with a teddy bear as the song is playing. Arthur is annoyed that DW's playing it while he tries to do his homework, and threatens to banish her to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. DW screams in reaction and tells her parents what happened as they are trying to find a CD for a party that they are going to the next day. She then tells Arthur that if he carries out his threat, she will call security. Arthur is in his room because he's been punished for the threat he made and worries that he will have to hear the song for a long time. He admires how it's silent, but the silence is then broken by DW screaming because her CD is missing, and she thinks Arthur took it. Arthur's parents don't believe that he didn't do it, especially since he didn't let her take her Ice Power Elsa toy out of the packaging when she first received it. DW then goes to bed and is upset because she forgot how the song goes, which leads to her having a dream where a group of squids and clams sing The Night Begins to Shine. While their parents are at the party, DW mistakes Arthur's CD-ROM of Five Nights at Freddy's for her The Night Begins to Shine CD. When Arthur returns to give DW back her Sofia the First doll, DW thinks he's a criminal, and says that because she knows he'll make a mistake, she'll triumph over him because she thinks he's evil. Arthur then screams and starts cursing at his babysitter (blocked by sound effects of a buzzer, glass shattering and a record scratch respectively) because DW was trying to look for her Night Begins to Shine CD. As the babysitter separates them by putting white tape down the middle, the Skip It jingle plays. Arthur and DW argue over a jacket, and DW thinks Arthur wants it because it has her The Night Begins to Shine CD in it. He then mistakenly calls the show it's from Teletubbies, which DW reveals that she hates. Back at the party, David Read plays the CD he brought, claiming it's the music they danced to in high school. It turns out that he accidentally took DW's Night Begins To Shine CD, which shocks the people at the party. Jane Read tells DW that it isn't OK to annoy people with music she likes, and she agrees in a mature-sounding voice. She then shows Arthur a scene from The Secret Life Of Pets that she likes involving singing sausages, which makes Arthur scream. Sources Anime *Sailor Moon ("I will triumph over evil, and that means YOU!") *PriPara **Exciting Idol Gathering (the buzzer noise) *Pokémon **Pokémon Emergency! ("Ring ring ring, ring ring ring, phonecall, phonecall!") Cartoons *Animaniacs (a poster in Arthur's room, the audio when the show's name is said is from a Hub Network promo for the show) *Arthur **Play It Again, DW *Sofia the First (part of the theme song is used when Arthur says the name of DW's doll) *Teen Titans Go! (stock images only, the audio when the show's name is said is from a Cartoon Network promo for the show) *VeggieTales **Esther, The Girl Who Became Queen ("Banishment to the Island of Perpetual Tickling!" and DW's scream following it) Commercials *Ice Power Elsa *Skip-It Movies *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie ("Oh really, Oprah? Is that my problem?") *Inside Out ("Call security!", Bing Bong screaming "Nooo! No, no!" and the sound of glass breaking) *The Secret Life Of Pets (the We Go Together sequence) *Shrek (Arthur's disguise at the Teen Titans Go! Live show, the word "ogre" and a clip of Shrek screaming. The "Shrek" spoken whenever characters say his name is from a commercial for the movie.) Music *The Night Begins To Shine by B.E.R. TV shows *Out Of The Box (part of the theme song is sung by DW) *Teletubbies (name is spoken by Arthur and DW during their fight) Video Games *Five Nights At Freddy's (no actual footage or audio from the game, but Arthur says the game's name) Trivia *This was MilkTheCouch Too's first YouTube Poop. *The inspiration for this YouTube Poop was a week-long Teen Titans Go! marathon held by Cartoon Network that was going on at the time this video was uploaded. *The cursing with random sound effects covering the swears is a reference to The Loud House's "Potty Mouth" episode. Category:MilkTheCouch Too YTPs Category:Arthur YouTube Poops Category:Youtube Poops